The instant invention relates generally to electric powered vehicles and more specifically it relates to an electromotor vehicle.
Numerous electric powered vehicles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include motors which receive their power from storage batteries carried within the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,665; 4,218,624 and 4,381,041 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.